El último Malfoy
by Aly987
Summary: Su vida ha estado llena de errores, pero todo el mundo dice que el pasado no se puede cambiar...HD Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Harry ni Draco son míos. A JK se le ocurrió primero, por lo tanto, le pertenecen.

Muchas gracias a Heiko por betear.

-El último Malfoy-

La sala se puso en pie. El eco de los tacones del juez Trumman llenó la habitación. Cuando tomó asiento, todo el mundo se sentó también, como manda la tradición; y como si yo no supiera que me tenía que sentar, el auror a mi lado me empujó el hombro hacia abajo, haciéndome más daño del necesario.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy. Está acusado de asesinato, de la pertenencia al grupo de seguidores de Quien Usted Sabe, de tráfico con ingredientes ilegales, de la pronunciación al menos de tres maldiciones cruciatus contra tres Aurores. ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente, señor-. Contesté.

El juez estuvo mirándome unos segundos, como si esperara que me retractara. Al ver que no lo iba a hacer, continuó hablando:

-Bien. El Wizengamot le considera culpable de los actos anteriormente nombrados, Señor Malfoy. Se le condena a recibir el beso del Dementor.

Y con un golpe de martillo cerró la sesión. Así termina todo. Como una historia, con su principio y su fin. ¿Queréis que os la cuente?

**Capítulo 1**

Todo empezó al terminar mi sexto año en Hogwarts. Tras no conseguir matar a Dumbledore mi padrino me llevó a ver al mismísimo Señor Oscuro cara a cara. Sé que él jamás me hubiera llevado si no fuera realmente importante. Poco después me enteré del juramento inquebrantable que hizo.

Se arriesgó por mí. Puso su vida en peligro para protegerme y no lo dudó un segundo. Nunca supe si agradecerle o no.

El Lord estaba muy enfadado conmigo y como venganza, mató a mi madre. La llamó traidora por contar, aunque fuera a un fiel vasallo como era Severus, lo que él la había ordenado que no contara. Mi tía Bellatrix no se quedó sin sufrir su ira: le desfiguró completamente la cara y quedó incluso peor que Ojoloco Moody. Él al menos tenía un ojo mágico con el que cubrir la cuenca vacía. Daba verdadero terror verla. Mi padre... bueno, tuvo que usar el bastón por necesidad.

A mí me marcó con el mismo tatuaje que a todos los demás, pero no me obligó a hacer lo mismo que al resto de sus mortífagos. Yo iba de vigilante. Asistía a las torturas que se llevaban a cabo sobre los Muggles: sólo tenía que mirar como se suicidaban por culpa de una orden de una Imperius, observar como agonizaban con la Cruciatus, aprenderme de memoria sus expresiones vacías después de un Avada. Después tenía que relatárselo a Voldemort, y si me equivocaba en algo, en el más mínimo detalle, ya me podía dar por jodido.

Jodido en sentido literal la mayoría de las veces. Otras, en vez de follarme, se conformaba con torturarme.

¿Sabéis de quien me acordaba muchas veces por esa época? De Potter. Del cabeza rajada. Del niño de oro. No hacía mas que pedir que acabara con el Lord. Bueno, eso y que viniera a rescatarme capa al viento y varita en mano. ¿No os lo había dicho? Durante mi quinto y sexto año babeaba por un culo como el de Potter. Era lo único bueno que tenía, para todo lo demás era demasiado Gryffindor. Pero en ese momento, en el momento en que el Lord me tenía completamente dominado no tenía tiempo para pensar en él.

Pero todo cambió un día.

Como ya he dicho, el Señor Oscuro no dejaba que me manchara las manos, pero si me mandaba recados. Ese día, uno de Noviembre, Martes, me mandó ir al callejón Knocturn a por ingredientes ilegales. Lo hacía adrede. Sabía que desde que estaba acusado de matar a Dumbledore me perseguían por todas partes. Carteles con mi foto colgaban en cualquier pared: "Mortífago peligroso", ponían. El Lord me echaba un glamour que me hacía pasar desapercibido entre la multitud. Duraba dos horas.

Aquel día me había costado mucho encontrar la sangre de unicornio y por lo tanto, me quedaba muy poco tiempo de hechizo. Pero, casualidades de la vida, en mi rápido paso hacia la salida del callejón me choqué con alguien. Harry Potter me devolvió una mirada aturdida desde el suelo y en ese momento supe que me había reconocido. Mierda. Me levanté lo más rápido que pude y huí.

-¡Espera¡Espera!–.Gritaba él.

¿Qué esperara¿Se había vuelto tonto –o más tonto? Lo único que podía hacer en ese momento además de correr como si –efectivamente- me fuera la vida en ello, era pensar en que por favor no gritara mi nombre. Con las prisas no miré hacia donde corría: y me di de bruces con un callejón sin salida. Con un futuro auror detrás de mí. Y con mi tiempo de glamour a punto de acabarse.

-¡Espera!–. Le vi correr hacia mí y por un momento temí que cogiera su varita y me hechizara. Pero no. Cuando estuvo cerca se apoyó en sus rodillas intentando coger aire, y en cuanto consiguió controlar su respiración se volvió hacia mi. -Malfoy... joder, vaya carrerita...

Extendió su mano y me ofreció un frasco. Me palpé los bolsillos de la túnica y entonces comprendí que lo que Potter me estaba dando no era otra cosa que la sangre que me había pedido el Lord. Mi cara de alivio tuvo que ser bastante evidente al ver que no se había roto. Estiré la mano y cogí la botella dudando. Podría ser una trampa, claro que mejor eso a presentarme en el cuartel sin nada. No tengo ni que decir que estaba por demás confuso¿no me iba a atacar?

-Esto... yo... –Potter se llevó la mano libre al a nuca y se rascó. Parecía bastante incómodo con la situación-, creí que estabas muerto, Malfoy.

No, no parecía con ganas de sacar su varita y enzarzarse él sólo en un duelo. Yo no llevaba varita por órdenes del Lord. Miré mi reloj, muy poco tiempo, y como Potter no parecía tener ganas de atacar, hablé.

-Potter, ahora no tengo tiempo para explicaciones.

Contra todo pronóstico, solo me miró raro. Ninguna pregunta, ningún gesto defensivo.

-¿Cuándo entonces? –preguntó.

Y contra todo pronóstico, le contesté:

-Todos los martes el Lord me hace venir aquí.

Se me quedó mirando en silencio y se apartó. Le eché una última mirada y salí corriendo. Justo en el momento en el que el glamour se terminaba llegué al Londres muggle, donde el traslador que el Señor Oscuro me dio se activaba para llevarme a la fortaleza.

Recibí mi castigo por llegar tarde.

A la semana siguiente no me sorprendió encontrar a Potter en la entrada del callejón esperando mi llegada. Después de comprar el ingrediente del día eché un vistazo al reloj para comprobar que tenía tiempo para una charla. No me apetecía una mierda tener que hablar con el niño de oro pero sentía como que se lo debía, por eso de haberme ayudado la semana anterior.

Potter y yo nos sentamos en una esquina al fondo de la cafetería. Habíamos echo todo el camino sin dirigirnos la palabra y de repente me preguntó con total naturalidad si quería algo para beber.

-Café -.Le respondí.

Potter pidió y volvió a la mesa cargando dos bebidas. Justo después de oír el suspiro que dio al beber el primer trago sabía que me iba a interrogar.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?

-En la guarida de los mortífagos. ¿No lo sabes, Potter? Soy un asesino.

-No eres un asesino, Malfoy. Yo lo sé –me dijo mirándome intensamente-. ¿Porqué tenías tanta prisa el otro día?

-El hechizo que llevo es temporal, y –miré mi reloj- hoy tampoco me queda mucho tiempo.

-El suficiente para hablar. ¿Qué era lo que llevabas en la botellita?

-Sangre de unicornio–me terminé el café de un trago y me levanté de la mesa- Me voy. El hechizo se termina y tengo que salir a tiempo.

Potter levantó la mirada.- ¿Por qué te ha colocado un hechizo temporal?

-Le gusta que pasee nervioso pensando que en cualquier momento me pueden descubrir. ¿Alguna pregunta más? –bufé. No tenía porque darle más explicaciones. Al fin y al cabo estaba allí casi por obligación, y si no las pedía yo no iba a dárselas.

-Si. –Se limpió con una servilleta-. ¿El martes?

Por toda respuesta dejé un galeón en la mesa y salí.

Poco a poco, me acostumbré a tener compañía los martes. Bueno, compañía fuera de la fortaleza, claro. Durante las primeras veces que nos vimos Potter siguió interrogándome evitando los temas más personales, como si no quisiera saber realmente qué me hacía o qué tenía que hacer yo. Nunca preguntó donde estaba la guarida, ni acerca de las misiones. Él me contaba algunas cosas también: que estudiaba en la Academia de Aurores, que vivía en un piso compartido con Fred y George...

Parecía hasta amable conmigo. Y por lo visto tampoco tenía prejuicios contra mí. Y no es que me tratara de manera especial, pero me sonreía igual que le sonreía a la gente con la que nos cruzábamos. Daba la sensación de que quería ser mi amigo...

Una semana antes de mi captura, volví a ver a Harry.

Aquel martes llevaba la cara hecha un asco. Unas horas antes, el Lord había ordenado torturar muggles, y yo como tenía la cabeza en otra parte no fui capaz de recordar los detalles. El castigo fue ejemplar.

Harry al verme se me acercó corriendo. Después de llevarme a un banco en el parque, convocó una poción curativa y empezó con su interrogatorio habitual.

-¿Qué ha pasado, Draco?

-¡¿Qué va a pasar?! –Le grité exasperado-. Lo de siempre. Muertes, torturas y... y castigos.

Ignoró mi grito y continuó a lo suyo.

-¿Fue muy duro contigo?.

-Como si no lo estuvieras viendo. Da gracias a que pueda sentarme-. Añadí en un susurro.

Harry se quedó quieto, con su mano suspendida en el aire. Me miró unos segundos intentando interpretar de alguna otra forma lo que yo le acababa de decir. No la había, obviamente.

-Draco... Draco, mírame –me dijo.- ¿Te... él te obliga?... ¿Te viola?

Le lancé una mirada furibunda.

–Me folla cuando quiere. No es novedad.

-Pero... pero yo creí que tu...-dudó.

-¿Creíste que lo hacía por gusto¿Creíste que me gustaba? –pregunté alucinado.

No me podía creer que lo considerara.

-Yo... bueno, yo... Eres mortífago¿no?.

-Sí, Potter –entrecerré los ojos y le miré-. Y sin embargo estoy sentado aquí, con el mayor representante de Gryffindor.

-Lo siento–. Se disculpó; aunque no sé si fue por haber metido la pata o por lástima, por todo lo que me hacían. Pero era la primera vez que alguien se disculpaba conmigo. Suspiré.

-No te preocupes. No tiene remedio. Al menos hasta que tu no acabes con él.

Por toda respuesta, Harry me abrazó; y yo... yo se lo devolví. ¿Cómo iba a saber que me estaban vigilando?.

La semana siguiente aparecí de nuevo en el barrio mágico. Vi a Harry a lo lejos, sonrió y yo también le sonreí. Entonces noté como alguien me tiraba de la túnica para atrás y un cálido aliento sopló contra mi oreja:

-Finite Incantatem, traidor.

Me dio tiempo a abrir desmesuradamente los ojos y mirar hacia Harry, otra vez. La persona detrás de mí desapareció, pero el glamour ya estaba quitado. La muchedumbre corrió despavorida hacia todos los sitios, gritos, sollozos... y Harry cada vez más lejos, arrastrado por la marabunta humana.

En medio del caos alguien dio la voz de alarma y los Aurores no tardaron en llegar. Esquivé los hechizos que pude, pero sin varita no tenía escapatoria. Al final, un aturdidor me dio de lleno, y lo último que vi fue la mirada asustada de Harry.

La sala se puso en pie. El eco de los tacones del juez Trumman llenó la habitación. Cuando tomó asiento, todo el mundo se sentó también, como manda la tradición; y como si yo no supiera que me tenía que sentar, el auror a mi lado me empujó el hombro hacia abajo, haciéndome más daño del necesario.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy. Está acusado de asesinato, de la pertenencia al grupo de seguidores de Quien Usted Sabe, de tráfico con ingredientes ilegales, de la pronunciación al menos de tres maldiciones cruciatus contra tres Aurores. ¿Cómo se declara?

-Inocente, señor-. Contesté.

El juez estuvo mirándome unos segundos, como si esperara que me retractara. Al ver que no lo iba a hacer, continuó hablando:

-Bien. El Wizengamot le considera culpable de los actos anteriormente nombrados, Señor Malfoy. Se le condena a recibir el beso del Dementor.

Y con un golpe de martillo cerró la sesión.

El auror que antes me empujó hacia abajo ahora tiró de mí hacia arriba, obligándome a levantarme. Oía abucheos en la sala mientras iba avanzando bajo la escolta de dos aurores, pero al parecer no lo suficiente. Una mano bastante familiar, se abrió paso entre el círculo de custodia durante un segundo y colocó algo en la mía.

Miré hacia abajo y vi un giratiempo con una nota: "úsalo bien", decía.

Lo apreté con fuerza, y mientras seguía andando hacia la salida mi cabeza entró en funcionamiento. Fuera de la sala me iban a rodear con un escudo anti-magia; allí no podría usar el giratiempo, así que tenía que usarlo ya, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en cuantas vueltas debía darle ni en qué era lo que quería cambiar de mi pasado. Volví la cara y vi una cabeza despeinada esperando que hiciera algo. Algo, lo que sea. Cerré los ojos...

...y giré el reloj de arena.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Nada del potterverso me pertenece. Es todo de Rowling.

Muchas gracias a Heiko por betear.

**Capítulo dos.**

Aparecí en la misma sala. Donde antes todo estaba lleno de Aurores y gente esperando ver mi sentencia, ahora no había nadie. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, sobre todo si quería cambiar algo, pero antes, debía averiguar donde me encontraba. Mejor dicho: cuando me encontraba.

Me senté en un banco libre a esperar a que la sensación de mareo se me pasara. Conseguí volver a respirar con normalidad y entonces vi que alguien había olvidado un periódico.

Lo levanté y leí que era 25 de Diciembre de 1995. Faltaban escasos 6 meses para que me encontrara frente a Dumbledore en la torre de Astronomía. Aún así, tenía que salir y confirmar la fecha, ese periódico podría llevar ahí tirado días. Nadie debía reconocerme. Teniendo en cuenta el pésimo gusto de los magos con respecto a la moda no tuve ningún problema en camuflarme: una capa por aquí, una capucha por allá, y _voilá_, el traje de incógnito perfecto. Con un poco de suerte si alguien me conseguía ver la cara me podrían confundir con mi padre y todo quedaría solucionado.

Avancé por el pasillo escuchando el eco de mis pasos resonando en las paredes de la sala. No fue un aliciente especialmente bueno. Más bien me daba miedo. Solo eran silencio y mis pasos; y por un momento temí que fuera de la sala hubiera una horda de aurores esperándome para llevarme a Azkaban.

Pero no. Por no haber no había nadie. El Ministerio estaba casi vacío. Apretándome un poco más la capa al cuello salí a la calle y me encontré con que todo era decoración y gente riendo. Intentando parecer casual, me acerqué a una pareja y les pregunté por el día que era. Efectivamente era Navidad.

Bien. Sabiendo el día que era sólo tenía que encontrar qué era lo que había fallado en mi vida. ¿Qué cosas podría haber hecho mal? Eché a andar calle abajo, -andar siempre me relaja-, mientras trataba de recordar qué era lo que había hecho. Mal, por supuesto.

Pensé entonces que mi vida había se había convertido en un infierno desde que no fui capaz de matar a Dumbledore, y que además, a partir de ahí había condenado a mi familia al fracaso. Entonces era eso lo que tenía que cambiar.

Tenía que matar a Albus Dumbledore.

Busque el giratiempo entre la ropa y calculé cuantas vueltas hacia delante tenía que darle. También tenía que tener en cuenta que aparecería de nuevo en el Ministerio y que tenía que llegar a Hogwarts a tiempo. Antes de girar el reloj me coloqué en una esquina de la sala. Uno nunca sabe que pasará en el futuro por mucho reloj del tiempo que lleve, así que yo no podía saber si allí habría gente o no. Por suerte no la hubo.

Necesitaba el autobús noctámbulo para que me llevara hasta Hogsmeade, o eso o desaparecerme. Pero no tenía varita. Y tampoco tenía dinero para comprarme una. Decidí que lo mejor que podía hacer era... tomarla prestada.

-Hola-. Me saludaron.

Lo sabía desde el primer momento en que entré a aquel bar y le vi mirarme. Nunca falla. Un Malfoy siempre llama la atención vaya donde vaya.

Como respuesta al saludo incliné un poco mi cabeza y agité el vaso levemente para que los hielos chocaran contra el cristal haciendo un ruido suave.

-Matt Laine.

-Dra... Darren.

-¿Y vienes mucho por aquí, Darren?-Me dijo ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.

No tengo mucha costumbre de fumar, pero este chico era el candidato perfecto para que se olvidara su varita en un descuido. Así que acepté el tabaco.

-Vengo lo justo.

No hizo falta mucha más conversación. A los cinco minutos estábamos en el sucio pasillo que llevaba a los baños restregándonos como posesos. Aproveché que estaba entretenido en mi cuello para meter las manos por debajo de su capa con unas intenciones muy distintas a las que él tenía en la cabeza. Cuando conseguí encontrar su varita le aparté empujándole despacio.

-Me voy-. Le dije.

-¿Te volveré a ver?.

-Seguramente no-. y me desaparecí.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mis pies se hundían en la nieve que cubría el camino que llevaba de Hogwarts a Hogsmeade. ¡Cuantas veces había hecho ese camino de niño!. Me coloqué tras un árbol y repetí los cálculos del giratiempo mentalmente, y lo volví a girar. Ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo entrar en Hogwarts y asesinar a Dumbledore.

No sé como lo hice, pero lo conseguí. Entré en Hogwarts sin ningún problema y subí a la torre de Astronomía. Me escondí en un armario y esperé. A los pocos minutos escuché bullicio y entonces reconocí mi voz.

-_Sea como sea, nos queda poco tiempo_-. Ese era Dumbledore. Estaba a punto de pedirme que reconsiderara mi posición. –_Es hora de que hablemos de nuestras opciones Draco._

_-¿Opciones¿Qué opciones? Tengo mi varita y estoy a punto de matarlo_.

Hay veces que pienso que hubiera pasado si hubiera escuchado a Dumbledore. Si Severus no hubiera llegado. Estaba claro que en ese momento no le iba a matar, pero ahora... ahora es distinto.

-_Amigo mío, no tiene sentido que sigamos fingiendo. Si pensaras matarme lo habrías hecho en cuanto me desarmaste, en lugar de entablar una agradable conversación sobre los métodos de que dispones para hacerlo._

_-¡Yo no tengo opciones!¡Tengo que liquidarlo¡Si no lo hago, él me matará¡Matará a mi familia!_

Me ajusté la capucha a la cabeza y decidí salir de mi escondite. Un portazo intencionado hizo que Dumbledore y Draco giraran la vista hacia mí. Terror en los ojos del anciano fue lo que vi ante mi inesperada figura. Me acerqué a mí y me agaché hasta quedar a la altura de su oído.

-Mátalo, Draco. Tienes que hacerlo.

-Pe..pero yo..

-¡Mátalo¿Crees que esto es una broma? Voldemort no es benevolente... y tú tienes una misión que cumplir.

El chico no hacía nada. Al parecer le había llegado a aturdir demasiado mi aparición y eso que no había llegado a ver quien era en realidad. Dumbledore que hasta ese momento solo observaba, se decidió a hablar.

-¿Y tú quien eres?

-Soy quien te matará si el chico no lo hace. -Ignoré de nuevo a Dumbledore y volví a dirigirme a mi yo del pasado-. Draco, hazlo... ¡Que lo hagas te digo!.

-No se si voy a... no... yo...

-Cualquiera diría que eres un Malfoy. O lo haces tú o lo hago yo.

Vi al chico levantar su varita de nuevo en posición de ataque; y también vi que su mano temblaba más de lo aconsejable como para lanzar un hechizo mortal.

-¡Déjalo! Aún no sirves para esto-. Le arrebaté la varita y guiándola hacia el director del colegio pronuncié aquello que iba a terminar con él.

- _Avada Kedavra_.

Un rayo de color verde atravesó la instancia y pegó de lleno en el pecho de Dumbledore. Me quedé realmente impresionado por la facilidad con la que la varita de aquel Matt Laine me había obedecido en un hechizo tan poderoso. Entonces la miré. En realidad era la mía. Inconscientemente en medio de la desesperación porque Draco no cumplía con su misión le había quitado la varita y había atacado yo con ella. Bueno, al menos cuando Voldemort comprobara quién había hecho el hechizo no podría pagarla "conmigo", puesto que el trabajo estaba bien hecho.

Al final si que resultó que mi primer asesinato fue Albus Dumbledore. Era tiempo de regresar a donde pertenecía. Con Albus Dumbledore muerto las defensas del castillo anti-aparición habían caído. Le devolví la varita a un atónito Draco y desaparecí.

Había vuelto a mi tiempo. Los nuevos recuerdos atacaron mi cabeza durante un minuto provocándome un dolor semejante al del uso de la legeremancia. Me vi agachado frente al Lord que sonreía contento. Tres o cuatro escenas más y de repente paró. Sin ninguna duda, la que más me había sorprendido era aquella en la que se veía la sala de reunión de los mortífagos y yo estaba sentado indolentemente en el brazo derecho del trono de Voldemort.

Me desaparecí de Hogwarts y caí en el camino que lleva a Hogsmeade. Allí mismo volví a utilizar el giratiempo. Ahora, avanzando en dirección al pueblo iba pensando en todo aquello a lo que me tendría que enfrentar.

Siseé de dolor cuando algo empezó a arder en mi antebrazo. Levanté la manga y vi la marca tenebrosa. Mi padrino me había contado que ese dolor implicaba la llamada del Señor Oscuro, pero yo no sabía a donde tenía que ir...

-Señor.

Dos encapuchados se acercaron a mí e inclinaron la cabeza. Acordándome de la imagen de la sala del trono comprendí que debía de ser un mortífago de alto rango.

-Hablad-. Ordené.

-Sí, señor. El Gran Lord quiere que se presente en la Mansión Riddle inmediatamente.

Había reconocido la voz. Al menos la voz de uno de ellos. Era Vince... chico estúpido. Recuerdo perfectamente que en nuestros años de colegio él siempre decía que prefería no formar filas en el ejército de Voldemort, claro que, también recuerdo que siempre hacía lo mismo que yo.

-¿Las barreras están bajadas?- supuse que la guarida del Lord tendría que estar protegida y que no podría aparecerme sin más. Tampoco podía probar a desaparecerme y después chocar contra el muro anti-desaparición. Se suponía que era su mano derecha.

-No, señor-. Contestó el otro... Oh, por Belcebú, aquel era Theodore-. El Lord nos ha entregado éste traslador que se activará en 20 segundos.

-Bien.

A partir de ahí se hizo el silencio hasta que sentí el tirón producido por el traslador. Ellos no parecían propensos a la conversación, como si no hubiéramos compartido nunca clases, y yo no tenía la cabeza como para empezar una amena charla.

Aparecimos en el vestíbulo de la mansión y enseguida Nott y Crabbe se colocaron un par de pasos detrás de mí. Me recordó a la escolta del Ministerio.

-¿Dónde me espera?-. Pregunté. Tenía que saber a donde dirigirme.

-En el gran salón, señor.

Por suerte para mí, todas las mansiones estaban construidas de manera similar las unas a las otras, y pude encontrar el gran salón sin problemas. Abrí las puertas y me encontré con una escena que no me esperaba.

Al fondo, el trono del Lord que había visto en mi recuerdo. Las paredes y las columnas oscuras, ni un solo cuadro. Sólo el trono y varios mortífagos flanqueándolo. Pero en el centro había dos figuras. Una de ellas era un mortífago arrodillado frente al Señor Oscuro, y la otra, maniatada y sucia, parecía un prisionero.

-Draco-. La expresión complacida del Lord era más que evidente-. Acércate.

Oculté mi sorpresa al escuchar el saludo de Voldemort. Aunque iba mentalizado para algo así nunca se está realmente preparado. Avancé por el centro de la sala con la cabeza erguida. Mis pasos retumbaban en las paredes. El mortífago se apartó de mi camino tirando del prisionero a su vez. Cuando llegué frente al Lord hinqué una rodilla en el suelo e incliné mi cabeza.

-Milord.

Con un gesto regio, moviendo ligeramente sus dedos me indicó que me levantara. Le obedecí y mi mirada se encontró con una mueca que intentaba asemejarse a una sonrisa.- Levántate y mira lo que tenemos aquí.

Me di la vuelta.

Harry Potter.

Cogí aire, esta vez la impresión había sido más fuerte. Tenía frente a mí, manchado y ensangrentado, a la persona que me había salvado de los dementores. Noté unas manos apoyarse sobre mis hombros y el aliento del Lord muy cerca de mi oreja.

-Fascinante¿verdad? La esperanza de todos, aquí, postrado ante tus pies, Draco. ¿Lo ves?

Se separó de mí y dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Potter.

-Cuéntanos, Harry, como te dejaste atrapar. Cuéntaselo a Draco.

El Lord se apartó y dejó que Potter, desde el suelo, me mirara. El verde de sus ojos refulgía de rabia, incluso podía decirse que destilaba odio... El silencio era atronador. Ni siquiera las respiraciones agitadas de los mortífagos, excitados por el suceso, ni la pequeña risa que dejaba escapar de vez en cuando el Lord. Entonces Harry se levantó y empezó a andar hacia mí, y cuando estuvo cerca, escupió a mis pies.

-Eso, Malfoy, es todo lo que sabrás de mí.

Un rugido, un cruccio y Potter retorciéndose en el suelo. Después ordenó llevarle a los calabozos y que todo el mundo, excepto yo, saliera del salón hasta próximo aviso. Recorrió el resto de la sala y se dejó caer en el trono. Yo no me había movido, estaba esperando alguna orden para mí.

Me llamó y me di la vuelta, mirándole. Con un gesto de la mano me indicó que me acercara, y dando unos golpes en el brazo del trono supe que quería que me sentara allí. Lo hice.

-Has estado muy formal hoy.

¿Eso qué significaba? Me mantuve callado esperando a que continuara hablando. Se dejó caer hacia un lado y apoyó allí el codo y la cabeza en la palma. La otra mano se apoyó en mi pierna.

-Relájate. Sabes que a solas no tienes porqué.

Había empezado a acariciar lentamente mi muslo y eso era algo que me ponía nervioso. Cogí aire y lo solté en un vago intento de tranquilizarme.

-Lo sé, mi señor.

-Sin formalismos, Draco-. Me dijo mientras acercaba su cabeza a mi cuello y sacaba su lengua lamiéndome el cuello. –De todas formas, tengo algo para ti.

Se puso en pie y sacó su varita e invocó unas llaves.

-Estas son las llaves que te abrirán la puerta en donde está encerrado Potter. Haz con él lo que quieras esta noche, pero no lo mates. Eso es cosa mía. Quiero oír sus gritos...

Me levanté y cogí las llaves que me ofrecía; con una inclinación de cabeza salí del salón. Avanzaba por los pasillos con paso firme, pero sin saber que iba a hacer cuando me tuviera que enfrentar a Harry. Me había salvado y se suponía que yo ahora tenía que torturarle...

Llegué y abrí la puerta esperando encontrarle agazapado en un rincón, pero no. Como si hubiera sabido que yo aparecería por allí, estaba en el centro de la habitación. Se giró bruscamente cuando escuchó el chirrido de la puerta. No me dijo nada, sólo se limitó a mirarme con un profundo de desprecio.

-Asesino-. Me dijo con la voz impregnada en odio. –Eres un puto asesino que no tuvo el valor de matar a Dumbledore.

-¿De qué hablas?-. Todo el mundo creyó que yo le había matado, era mi magia la que estaba en la varita de aquel Draco. ¿Porqué decía esas cosas?

-No sé como lo has hecho para llevarte la gloria, pero yo vi como fue otro de los mortífagos el que mató a Dumbledore. ¿Qué hiciste después, Malfoy¿A él sí tuviste el valor de matarlo o también lo hicieron por ti?

-Lo siento, Harry-. Y le apunté con la varita sabiéndome observado desde lejos por el Lord. Creo que no llegó a entender el porqué de la disculpa; eso era algo que sólo yo sabía. Después la maldición solo le permitió sentir dolor.

Mantuve la cruciatus durante un tiempo y sólo paré para machacarle de otra forma. No me sentía bien haciéndole sufrir. Por esta situación hubiera pagado, pero de eso hace ya mucho tiempo. Me sentía mal, pero sabía que era él o yo. Y un Malfoy siempre está por delante de todos. Seguí torturándole por temor al Lord. El recuerdo de todas las veces que me había violado, de sus torturas, de los golpes, de las palabras envenenadas... no quería que nada de eso se repitiera y si para ello tenía que hacer que Harry se retorciera de dolor, lo haría.

Pasado un rato bajé mi varita. Hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo mucho que me estaba costando acatar las órdenes de Voldemort. Unos breves aplausos llenaron la pequeña habitación y al darme la vuelta vi que, como había imaginado, el Lord estaba vigilando mis movimientos.

-Lo has hecho bien, pero ahora es mi turno-. Sus ojos relampaguearon mientras sacaba la varita. Realmente estaba disfrutando.

Me retiré a una esquina y desde ahí pude ver cómo la piel de Harry se abría haciendo que la sangre cayera a borbotones, pude ver como se agarraba la cabeza como si le fuera a explotar. Pude ver muchas cosas y ninguna de ellas me provocó otra nada que no fuera que nauseas.

Salí de la habitación cuando creía que ya no podía aguantar más. Vomité en una esquina y entonces me di cuenta que había hecho algo mal. Tal vez no tendría que haber provocado la muerte de Dumbledore. Tal vez tenía que ser el Draco de 16 años el que lo hiciera... no. La escasa conversación con Harry en la celda y los pequeños detalles que había dejado caer en nuestras charlas en el callejón Diagon me dieron a entender que él estaba en la torre cuando todo eso pasó.

Me alejaba de la mansión sin que nadie se entrometiera en mi camino. Estaba claro que tenía que cambiar otra cosa. Me aparecí otra vez en Hogsmeade y volví a utilizar el giratiempo.

**Continuará **

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios. ¡Nos vemos en el siguiente! **


End file.
